Love Triangle
by pyr0technic
Summary: "Does your team have a love triangle, Kakashi?" "Of course," he answered almost automatically. "What was that?" Sasuke shot a glare. Well. This was going to be good. -Surprise pairing-


**Love Triangle**

* * *

><p>"Does your team have a love triangle, Kakashi?" "Of course," he answered almost automatically. "What was that?" Sasuke Uchiha shot a glare. Well. This was going to be good.<p>

* * *

><p>Today was a rather joyful, cheery day in Konoha. The wind was blowing, the sun was shining; the weather was perfect. Young kids in the Ninja Academy were falling asleep to lectures, older kids acting like big-shots and challenging others to duels every second, Sakura yelling at Naruto, Naruto yelling at Sasuke, and Sasuke restraining himself from taking a kunai and slicing it through Naruto's neck. It was definitely a beautiful day.<p>

Kakashi tactfully assigned his young students an assignment that would take them all day while also being able to keep an eye on them, while he relaxed by the shade of a tree and read through the sequel to Icha Icha Paradise eagerly. Today, another team leader sat beside Kakashi, just as consumed in the novel than he was.

This happened to be the leader of the Shika-Ino-Chou team, Asuma. "Curse you, Kakashi…getting me addicted to this…oh my god Tema did what now?" His tone changed from annoyed and distracted to bitch-please. Yes, there was such a tone.

"I know," Kakashi muttered, restraining him from biting his lip. But that was the thrill of love triangles to him. It was amazing shit to watch and read.

"God, there always has to be some god damned love triangle!" Asuma exclaimed, even though his eyes were still glued to the book.

"Love triangles make everything more interesting. That's why all the stories about trios sell so well. They're just dramatic," Kakashi explained, reaching for popcorn. Asuma did so too.

"Trios, huh…thank god my team doesn't have one, that'd just be too weird," Asuma said, his thoughts wandering to Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Shikamaru was just someone who didn't seem like he'd get a girlfriend before eighteen, Ino was still obsessing over Sasuke, and Chouji…let's just say he'd marry cheeseburgers if it was possible.

This time Kakashi didn't reply, although a small grin was visible through his mask.

Meanwhile, not so far away, Sakura was dragging a venomous Sasuke and Naruto back to Kakashi. In other words: Mission failed. She was already in a bad mood because of her talented teammates acted like idiots instead of being useful, and it only turned worse when she caught sight of their teacher reading _Icha Icha Paradise_(It was normal, but couldn't he be the least bit concerned when he left Sasuke and Naruto alone?)

They two team leaders however didn't notice the trio arriving from their failed mission.

"Does your team have a love triangle, Kakashi?"

"Of course," he answered almost automatically.

"What was that?"

The two leaders snapped their heads up to meet the infamous Uchiha glare that was being aimed at them by none other than Sasuke, who was followed by a frowning Sakura and a confused Naruto.

"Well, you heard us didn't you?" Kakashi asked coolly, turning a lazy eye towards the raven-haired boy. He was quite immune to the Uchiha glare.

The three shinobi only stood silently, completely and utterly confused.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to explain." Kakashi decided to pull out a whiteboard he kept in handy at all times, and brought out a marker.

"How did you even-?" Sakura was cut off when the explanation began.

"Okay, it's quite simple actually. Here's Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura,"—he paused as he drew miniature faces on three different spots on the board—"Now, as most of Konoha itself knows, Naruto likes Sakura, so the arrow starts in that direction."

Naruto didn't seem fazed by the statement, Sakura's expression was mixed between flattered and angry, and Sasuke…looked like Sasuke, which could also be emo.

"And then, the arrow proceeds because Sakura likes Sasuke," he added. Sakura was usually open about her feelings, but now she felt like dying in a hole. Naruto also felt similar, and Sasuke was obviously restraining himself from showing any emotion, which he did normally anyway.

"And since a love triangle doesn't get solved until someone likes someone back, which usually doesn't happen until late in the story, it rotates in the same direction, meaning…Sasuke must like Naruto." The last arrow was drawn, the triangle was done, Naruto looked like he needed to take a shower, and Sakura was partly turned on by the yaoi and partly disgusted and partly heartbroken, and Sasuke's expression suddenly became very readable: WTF IS THIS SHIT.

"That's a lie!" three voices rang out simultaneously.

Sasuke was disgusted. He had the same way of thinking as Sakura and…Naruto? Cue a shudder here. He made a mental note to not to hang around these two for much longer. But a more disturbing matter on hands, he was accused of being gay. And he did not like it.

Sakura and Naruto's voices clashed into one as rushed explanations came forward, although no one could understand what they were saying.

"A triangle is a triangle until the arrow goes both ways at some point," he retorted, shrugging. By this time, Asuma decided he should back out of the scene.

"Fine then, it does go both ways!" Sasuke said, earning him another round of confused stares.

Kakashi took this as an opportunity. "So you're saying that Naruto likes you back?"

"NO!" The three young shinobi ended up speaking at the same time again.

"Then that must mean…"

Glances were exchanged in utter silence. And by glances, mainly a certain shinobi whose cotton candy pink hair matched the color of her face was distributing them.

And then, Sasuke broke the love triangle.

* * *

><p>IF you don't get it, review…but yeah…let's just say that I didn't feel like writing out a kiss…because it would be the most overdone ending ever. I'm usually subtle with my writing, since I don't like being too obvious. THIS WAS SASUSAKU, NOT NARUSASU, EVEN THOUGH THAT PAIRING IS ALSO AWESOME.<p>

Reviiiiewwww! PLEASE O_O


End file.
